


Night of the Firefly's

by Lady_Yashacat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kids of the Sans's, Multi, help with names, ship kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yashacat/pseuds/Lady_Yashacat
Summary: We were made, not born or fusions caused by magic. We were used in the experiment to fix the female to male ratio of skeletons race. We worked hard to survive the tests. We survive everything the mad scientist did to us. We worked to keep her safe but failed. Our sister, our leader, and our Queen, she was our light and hope here in this dark place, we called hell. We call the scientist SyFy (FellScience), he was mad and obsessed with her. Our story of survival and her chance to get free.
Comments: 3





	Night of the Firefly's

I use a list from Amino group Undertale-AUs it was written by Rad Bagel. [{Ship Children}](https://aminoapps.com/c/undertale-aus/page/item/ship-children/v1mL_VqIWI1LBv420rpMapVlqBpPoJWrG7)

Did I forget to say Techna has a kid named Mirror. They are lock-up in a lab.

(Ink, Error, 14, Male) Ansel  
(Ink, Error, 14, Male, twin Ansel) Craft  
(Cross, Dream, 16, Female) Dawn  
(Ink, Error, 10, Male) Mirage  
(Ink, Error, 19, Male) Illusion  
(Lust, Horror, 12, Male) Fantasy  
(Nightmare, Killer, 17, Male) Claymore  
(Red, Sans, 18, Male) Halbert  
(???, Techna, 1, Female) Mirror

Suggest  
(error, Geno, reaper, 14, male, mute) Extremis suggest by ThePraxianSeeker


End file.
